punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Aran Ryan
Aran Ryan is a fictional Irish boxer who appears in the 1994 video game Super Punch-Out!! and the 2009 video game Punch-Out!!. In both games, he holds the lowest-ranked title in the World Circuit. Out of 28 total bouts, Ryan has won 18 matches (16 by a technical knockout, according to the 2009 installment) and lost 10 times. Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, he borrows a tactic from Pizza Pasta, which is hugging his opponent; however, this hugging move allows Aran Ryan to regain strength, unlike Pizza Pasta's. Sometimes when he gets punched in the face, he'll hop around the ring (Out of range of the Player's Attacks), growl, spring back into range, and perform a special attack, which is nicknamed, appropriately, the "Irish Jig". ''It's a fast combo dance that is similar to Piston Hurricane's 'Hurricane Rush', but more is more difficult to handle, as he throws his punches faster, and performs the attack twice, attacking with an uppercut to mark each finished phase. He then finishes the attack with another Uppercut, before returning to his normal fighting stance. In addition, he is weak to KO punches. After taking at KO Punch, he will turn around, raise his arms once, and then after a short pause, he raises his arms again, and then, on his Corner Man's word, he will try to grab Mac. This attack, nicknamed the ''"Shamrock Squeeze", ''involves Ryan grabbing Mac, putting a Vice-Like grip on him, shaking him about, and then throwing him back to hit him with an uppercut. This attack restores& Ryan's health, and cannot be avoided if you do not hit him between the two times he raises his arms. However, If you time a Body Blow (Or Hook) correctly, he'll drop his guard, cancelling the attack, and leaving him open for another KO Punch. Skilled players can use this to string together a sequence of KO Punches, potentially knocking him down without any risk of repercussion. His palette swap is Piston Hurricane. He is introduced in a similar way to Piston Hurricane except Aran does five punches before coming to your boxer to start. He tends to have aggressive expressions on his face when is about to attack or is attacking your boxer. But when he is at a corner, he looks more laid back. ''Punch-Out!! (2009) Aran reappeared in Punch-Out!! (Wii). He's #4 in the World Circuit. Aran's looks were updated to give him a vaguely punk, almost psychotic look with a personality to match. He is very quick and it's very hard to hit him more than once at a time, and he tends to bounce off the ropes to add some speed to his moves. He has a shamrock on his belt and speaks with a heavy Irish accent. His bio shows that he is a cruel individual, messing with fellow boxers during their training sessions (He is seen Tickling a fellow boxer whilst they were Bench-Pressing) and stuffing horseshoes into his gloves. It also shows that he vandalized a poster with Little Mac on it. Aran also appears to like getting hit and urges Mac to punch him in the middle of the fight. During intermission he comments "Keep hittin' me, I love it!". Whether this is only to intimidate foes or the fact that Ryan is masochistic is unknown. If the player loses to him, he smashes the camera's lens with his head. In this installment, he's voice by Stephen Webster. In this installment of Punch-Out!!, Aran Ryan is portrayed as being unpopular with the boxing audience (the audience boos at Aran and his actions). Instant Knockdowns: Either counter his headbutt with an uppercut, or use a three-star uppercut on his taunt. The second instant knockdown trick is quite useless, since he is weak to star punches, anyway. Instant Knockouts: Block his headbutt, then use a three-star uppercut to finish him. The alternative way of doing this is by landing 7 uppercuts. Title Defense Mode Aran Ryan returned to challenge Mac and win the Champion's belt. His new bio shows that he wanted to defeat Mac so badly, he resolved in using illegal equipment; more accurately, a boxing glove (Presumably stuffed with something) tied to a rope which he swings like a flail during the match. He has become faster and has some new attacks and a completely new attack scheme. He's also the only character who can hurt Little Mac while he falls because he uses his weapon against you, unless it's a TKO. During the intermission, the audience throws objects (Namely soda bottles, bunches of bananas and pizza) at him while Ryan angrily taunts the audience. If he wins against you, he does a little jig in the middle of the ring. The audience will still boo at Aran if he hits Mac with a headbutt, elbow, or if he has to attempt to hit Mac with a weapon. You can still block his new headbutt in the same fashion as his old one, then counter for a star. You can counter his elbow attacks before they connect for a star as well. The trick to dodge his weapon is this. After he says what ever he says he will swing the weapon around his head how many times he is going to go over your head, then he will swing it down how many times to dodge to the side. There are only three combinations that he will do at certain circumstances. The first combination, when his health is at a quarter before he is even knocked-down, you must duck and then dodge. The second combination, right after he comes back from being knocked down once, you must duck twice and then dodge. The last combination, right after he comes back from being knocked down twice, you must duck twice and then dodge twice. He will do the last combination throughout the rest of the battle. Instant KO Trick: Knock him down with a jab. Then, use a precisely-timed uppercut when he is about to fall down to instantly knock him out. Instant KD Trick: Counter the elbow-counter with an uppercut. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Land 7 Star Punches during the fight! # TKO or KO Aran Ryan without getting hit! # Find 4 different ways to earn Stars. Title defense: # Win the fight by TKO... # Earn a Star from EVERY Rope Attack and still win the fight! # Defeat Aran Ryan in the 7th minute of the fight! Quotes Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) * "Your wimpy little punches won't even faze me." (first match) * "All I have to do is stop your KO Punches and this match will easily be mine." (rematch) * "Oooh! You're the first with such heavy punches." (endgame) * "Grab him!" (Aran's corner man, noting him to do the "Shamrock Squeeze") Punch-Out!! (Wii) * "Y'Don't look Irish!" (When selecting him as the opponent in Contender Mode) * "Cm'on, mate!/Is That It?" (Taunt) * "Fightin's like breathin', Mac!" (during intermission) * "Whaddaya ya lookin' at, Little Mac?!" (during Title Defense intermission) * "Keep hittin' me! I love it!" (during intermission) * "If ye lie down with dogs, ye'll rise up with fleas!" (after knocking down Little Mac) * "RAAAAAAAAHHAAHAAAAAAAA!!!" (after winning match) * "You prob'ly got cheeseburgers in them gloves, have ye, Mac?!" (after knocking down Little Mac) * "You're pretty like me sister!" (after knocking down Little Mac) * "Here's one of me favorites, Mac!" (before executing his glove on a rope technique) * "Me sister hits harder than you, boy!" (during Title Defense intermission) * "You're gonna love this, Mac!" (before executing his glove on a rope technique) * "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lets go! Lets go!" (before match) * "Try this one on for size!" (before executing his glove on a rope technique) * "Come on, come on... Grrrr, what are you(the ref) looking at!?" (Title Defense Intermission) * "Huh!? Whozzat!? Let's go! I'll take a piece of you! Hey! You think that's funny do ya!?" (Title Defense Intermission, during the food throwing) Doc Louis Tips * "Mmmm... mmm! Don't you just love to hate this guy?" * "Alright Mac! Time to send this joker packing! Hit him so hard he'll see rainbows!" * "Can you believe this??!? This sucka needs to use a weapon to take ya down??!? Duck and weave his attacks and then lay a poundin'!!!" (Aghast when he saw Aran use the weapon with his own eyes) Trivia * Aran Ryan, in the Wii game has a lot to do with the number 7, most likely due to his Irish nationality (Irish people tend to be lucky and 7 is a lucky number). ** Ireland has 7 letters. ** The number of repeated letters in his full name is 7 (all the A's, N's, and R's). ** During his fight; *** You get 7 hearts. *** After stunning him, you can get up to 7 hits before he regains consciousness. *** He gets up at the count of 7. *** He gives 7 opportunities for stars per round. ** Two challenges have to do with the number seven: *** Land 7 Star Punches. *** Beat Aran Ryan on the 7th minute. ** His stats; *** After beating Aran in Contender, his record becomes 18-11 (18-11=7). *** His Technical Knockout count is 16 KO (1+6=7). *** Adding up the numbers of his height (6ft 1in)gives the sum of 7. *** Likewise, adding up the digits of his weight (160 lbs) gives the sum of 7. *Even in Champion's mode, it is impossible for you to get KO'd by Aran Ryan after you knocked him down though he will still hurt you. This is the only move that won't instantly knock you down in Champion's mode. *In Punch Out for Wii, If you lose in Contender, Aran Ryan breaks the screen by slamming his head. In Title Defense, on the next round, the ref saves the screen when Aran Ryan tries to break the screen by punching it. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters